chapter 2
by angel13456
Summary: on they were down their
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 2: On their way to Texas  
  
He was in the office already when she walked into the office that morning. When she walked in he said to her "Hey Scully how's your morning been so far"  
She answered him by saying "Fine I guess"  
"So you ready to go up to Skinners office" he asked her  
"What are you talking about why would we go up their" She answered him with a confused face on her. As he was answering her she remembered that she had told him this last night because she needed an excuse of why she came over to his place. Then she finally answered him again this time knowing what he was talking about "Uh yeah I'm ready to go up their just a minute" as she took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack.  
Then they finally went to Skinners office as they walked into his office he answered them by going "I was just about to call you two to come up here for an assignment that I have that will interest you Agent Mulder and maybe you Agent Scully as well." Scully having a relived look on her face that he really did want to see them and it wasn't just some stupid excuse she made up. Mulder looked at her and was wondering why she had that look on her face like she was relived to be up here. As they walked out of the office Mulder asked her if something was wrong.  
"No why would something be wrong with me" she answered him with relived thoughts in her mind  
"Oh ok just wondering that's all" He said  
They got into Mulder's car and started to drive to their apartments to pick some stuff up to go to Texas on a case that has to do with a disappearance of a boy who they think was abducted by a woman who they think is his real mother. They got to Scully's place first and while she started packing he looked in the door and say packing a short little nigh tie and thought to himself of how good she would look in that. She saw him looking and said "I'm ready." They left her place and went to his place and as he was packing she saw him take off his shirt and put on one of his tight white t shirts and some very nice jeans that accentuated his features very nicely. "Are you ready" he said but she was still thinking of how good he looked in those jeans. She finally noticed that he was ready when he started to wave his hands in front of her face and jerked her shoulders and said "are you sure that your ok Scully."  
"Oh yeah of course I am" she answered quickly. They started to walk out of his place and  
He said to her "you know Scully it's weird we haven't been gone in a while together" "Yeah we haven't have we its kind of nice to spend some time together alone" she answered. They finally arrived in Texas and picked up there luggage and started to drive to the hotel but when they went to check in there was only one room available so they had to take it together. 


	2. going to texas

Chapter 1: Late Night Meeting  
  
Mulder was about to go to get into bed, and heard a knock at the door he went to go answer the door and their she was the love of his life Dana Scully.  
"Scully what are you doing here this late at night"  
She answered by saying "I need to talk to you right now"  
"Yeah ok come on in" She walked in and sat down on the couch and laid her head down. He fallowed her into the room and sat next to her and started to say  
"So what did you want to talk about" She answered by saying  
"Oh yeah what did I want say to you um" she kept thinking of something to say to him but couldn't think of a single thing because the real reason she was over their was just to see his face his body him altogether. He just sat their looking at her while she was trying to think of something to say to him. Finally she thought of something to say to him  
"Um yeah Skinner wants to see us tomorrow in his office" He answered her by saying  
"Oh ok well I'll be their then I guess"  
"Yeah well I guess I will see you tomorrow then" she said starting to walk to the door.  
"Yeah I guess so" he said leaning up against the wall watching her opening the door and starting to walk out of his apartment. She turned around once more before leaving completely, and smiled at him and said  
"I'm glad I came over tonight" as she walked out of the apartment for good that night. As she was walking towards the elevator all she could think of was how good he looked in his Knicks shirt and boxers which had aliens on it of course.  
After watching her walk into the elevator he finally got into bed and turned on the TV and was watching the news, but all he could concentrate on was how she looked in long black coat and tight fitting dress. He turned off the TV and laid his head on the pillow imagining her lying next to him with her hands in twined in his. He finally fell asleep hugging the pillow imagining it was her.  
She finally got into bed with a smile on her face because she is thinking of Mulder still in his Knicks shirt and boxers with him wrapped around her. That's all she wanted really was to have him around her holding her tight making sure nothing would happen to her while in his hold. She finally fell into a deep sleep still thinking of him wrapped in his arms. 


End file.
